Question: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{q - 3}{4} \div \dfrac{7q}{10}$
Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $r = \dfrac{q - 3}{4} \times \dfrac{10}{7q}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $r = \dfrac{ (q - 3) \times 10 } { 4 \times 7q}$ $r = \dfrac{10q - 30}{28q}$ Simplify: $r = \dfrac{5q - 15}{14q}$